Rose Petals
by pajama pants5
Summary: Layla El never had the chance to experience the day of love. Can a certain Mike Mizanin change all that?   Oneshot!


**Ok! This is my first oneshot and hopefully everyone likes it!**

**All the credit goes to Baybeetymz for proposing the idea of me doing a oneshot between The Miz/Layla.**

**Enjoy!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**

My head was pounding. I rolled over in my bed, trying to block any form of light or noise to penetrate my thoughts and senses. It felt like hammers were being smashed against my skull in an attempt to unlock what was stored away in my head. But I would never tell, I never did. My thoughts and feelings were kept to myself. I couldn't even express them in a diary or journal, afraid someone would see.

Michelle had left me alone, which I just shrugged off like a speck of dust on my shoulder. She asked me to come her, but I knew it wasn't sincere. On a day like this, she wanted time alone with Mark or as I call him, Undertaker.

I played off my sadness with a fake smile and it went undetected. Sure, I didn't want her to know what I truly felt, but I guess in a way it would be nice to know that someone did know what was going on within me.

Normally I would call up another friend. Maryse, Gail, or maybe even Jillian, but I knew today they would all be busy. Everyone was out and about, hustling and bustling doing who knows what with their partners. Except for me. I was alone. I always have been.

I was an only child, no one to spend by days with playing with dolls or goofing off. I didn't really have friends. I was never the popular won like Maryse. The skinny one like Kelly Kelly. The all-american girl like Eve. I never quite fit in with my peers. I was what people liked to call, the outcast.

I didn't even have anyone to tell me everything was going to be okay. My parents were never around, they couldn't be. They left me in a street alley when I was too young to even remember. They didnt even want me.

I had no one.

The bed creaked when I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain bouncing around in my head. When I stood up, my joints cracked from the stiffness of being motionless. I walked over to the mirror, taking a good hard look at the reflection.

This girl wasn't me. She looked tired, like she was supposed to homeless and out on the streets. Her hair was a mess, sticking out at all ends. Her clothes were wrinkled and stained from food. There was no makeup on her face, just smudges from what was left.

What had happened to her?

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The steam instantly soothed my skin and filled up my nostrils. I carefully stepped in, letting the hot water wash over me like a waterfall.

I smiled to myself. I was going to make the most of this day even if there was no one to share it with. Just like I always have.

I shut the water off, drying my dark skin with the cotton towel hanging from the rack. I changed my clothes into something more presentable, making myself look good for no one but me. I grabbed my room key, purse and cell phone, which held no messages, but that didnt surprise me. The handle on the door clicked with access to the hallway.

My heals slightly knocked on the carpeted hotel floors like a beat to a soft song. I could see the elevator in the distance, and my eyes stayed focus on the destination.

The halls were empty, which was no surprise considering it was that day. I let my mind wonder in the silence of the corridor, wondering what it was like to have someone to share the day with. How great it must feel to be loved.

The elevator was just a few meters away when the door began to open. A large man walked out, his dirty blonde hair stinking up in a single line on the center of his head. His attention was focused on his phone. His deep blue eyes scanning over the screen while his fingers glided over the keys.

I just kept walking, figuring he was probably busy or on his way to visit someone. As we walked closer to each other, his eyes looked up onto me. I could feel his stare and slowly returned his gaze.

He smiled at me with his bright white teeth.

"Hey Layla." He greeted politely.

I attempted to smile back at him, but it only showed as a poor attempt.

"Hello Mike."

My british tone was normal, but it held no emotions. It worked on all the other divas and superstars, so I figured it would work on him. I was skilled at hiding how I felt, all the practice I guess.

As I walked by I could fell his stare still on my skin, lingering there like a fly caught in a spider web. I stepped through the elevator doors, making sure not to look back up at the man who called himself 'The Miz'.

The doors closed, once again leaving me alone. The elevator music provided no comfort and it definitely didn't sooth my soul.

Once at the ground floor, I stepped out into the lobby. It was filled with red and pink decorations fluttering around like butterflies across the walls. It made me sad. Nothing could fix this day. But at least everyone else was happy, right?

I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea why I even left my room. I guess I just need to get away. Away from the solitude of the crème colored cell and into someplace knew.

I sighed. What was I thinking? I couldn't go anywhere, I let Gail borrow the car. I turned around and headed back into the elevator, hoping no one saw how silly I looked. I didn't really care what they thought about me, but on a day like today I couldn't help but wonder what was going through the minds of everyone else.

With every floor came a quite 'ding', as if telling me I was getting closer to my floor. The door quietly open, once again freeing me from it's small space. I walked once more down the long hallway, letting my thoughts drift to wherever they pleased.

My door was near the end of the hall and it seemed like the trip would never end. How pathetic I must look. Wondering the halls all by myself on today of all days.

I reached my hand out for my door, but once I did my foot tapped something as I was about to step in. My eyes glanced down to where the peculiar feeling had come from.

There sat a beautiful bouquet of red roses, perfectly placed in a green wrapping with a red bow tying them together.

At first I didn't move, afraid that if I did they would vanish into thin air, like waking up from a wonderful dream. My mouth hung slightly open, surprised at the bouquet in front of me.

I carefully knelt down, making sure my skirt didn't ride up and gently grabbed the flowers. I pushed them up to my nose, inhaling the sweet aroma of their silky smooth petals. My cheek grazed over the tips of the petals as I wafted in their sent, but my cheek hit something that didn't feel quite right.

The corner of a small rectangular card stroked against my check. I looked at it for a few short moments and tweezed it out from in between the flowers with my fingers. I held it up appropriately so I could read it.

'_A woman like you shouldn't be alone on a day like today._

_I hope these bring back that genuine smile_ _you once gave me._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_-Mike.'_

I read the card once more, trying to wrap my mind around what he was saying. A small smile played across my lips for the first time today. It wasn't a fake showy smile like I was used to giving fans, but it was a genuine smile that only a few people had the privilege to see.

"Do you like them?"

My head snapped around at the sudden voice from behind me. It didn't take long for my eyes to catch a muscular figure standing a few feet across the hall.

Mike was leaning against the wall with his shoulders, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a simple black shirt that fitted his frame just right, squeezing against his muscles like they were vacuum sealed. His dark blue jeans sagged down at just the right place, being held up around his waist by a simple white belt. His eyes looked directly into mine, and a smile was tugging on his lips.

I opened my mouth to say something but it was like the words were locked inside, and I didn't have the key. I let my eyes trail back to the flowers and looked in awe at how beautiful and perfect they seemed in my hands.

"A beautiful woman like yourself should never be alone on Valentine's day."

Mike began to walk up to me, slowly but surely. I followed his movements with a careful eye. He was so close to me now, I was looking directly into his chiseled chest.

"I wasn't sure if you would like them, but I decided to try anyway."

I looked up into his eyes, getting lost their pool of blue. My voice stayed silent for awhile, until finally it came to.

"I… I love them…" I said sincerely, looking back down at the flowers.

I could feel Mike watch my every move, like he was trying to read my thoughts to see if I was lying.

"Good… because I was hoping I could by you more of those in the future."

I looked up at Mike, a small smile playing across his lips. Was he asking me out? I wasn't sure, but it sure did seem like it. I starred into his eyes, and he starred back onto mine. I couldn't read him like I could with most people, but I had a feeling he could read me.

"Why… why did you get me these?" I finally said, confused out of my mind.

Mike looked at me like I was crazy, like an alien from outer space.

"Why wouldn't I give them to you? You're absolutely beautiful…"

Mike then grabbed my hands with his, his soft yet masculine hands touched my skin. I had never felt something so strange, yet so right in my entire life.

"We've worked together for a long time now… We debuted on the same day, and we worked together on Smackdown and the whole way through ECW… We were close, I felt like I could tell you anything, and I knew you would listen. You understood me like no one else could."

Mike looked deep into my eyes before he continued.

"But there was one this I could never tell you… how much I love you…"

My eyes slightly widened, stunned by his confession. Did he really mean it? I didn't know what love felt like, but when Mike said those last three words, it was like my heart was beating out of control, and like my stomach was doing flips.

Mike leaned in closer to me, his hands still intertwined with mine. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, it was so simulating. Never had someone been so close to me. I watched as he leaned in closer and closer, my heart beating fasting and faster with each inch he moved.

Finally, it happened.

Mike's lips brushed against mine. I never expected them to be so soft, so welcoming. People always saw him yelling and bragging about himself with those exact same lips, but it was like a whole different experience. His kiss was so gentle, yet I could feel the passion he was putting behind it.

I closed my eyes, trying to take in every feeling I could as Mike pressed his lips against mine. Never had I seen Mike act in such a way, and let me tell you, it felt wonderful.

He leaned back slowly, looking back into my eyes. I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew it was going to. He smiled once more and watched my reaction. I could tell he was worried about what I would do.

"I love you, Layla El." He said to me.

I starred back into his eyes, getting lost in all the emotions they held within.

"I love you too, Mike Mizanin."

And with my first show of real emotion throughout my whole experience here in the WWE, Mike once again leaned forward, and placed another soft kiss right on my lips…

**Oh gosh i hope i did okay! It's my first oneshot so could ya'll help me out?**

**Reviews are needed so i know how i did and what i need to work on. I love hearing from everyone!**

**-xoxo pajama_pants5**


End file.
